Connections, Love, & Attachments
by Cassturn93
Summary: Connections are encouraged. Attachments are forbidden. Love… now that's up for debate. It depends on your definition. There are so many different types of love. Still a Jedi should not know anger, hatred, or Love. Does this still apply after the Jedi order has fallen? Is Ezra bound by the same oath as Kanan? Will Kanan or Ezra be able to resist the temptation of Hera & Sabine? MA
1. Sabezra 1

Connections, Love, & Attachment

"A Jedi should not know anger, nor hatred, nor LOVE."

Padmé: "Are you allowed to love? I thought that was forbidden for a Jedi?"

Anakin: "Attachment is forbidden. Passion is forbidden. Compassion, which some would define as unconditional love, is central to a Jedi's life, so you might say we're encouraged to love."

-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-

Sabine:

"Credit for your thoughts?" I say to Ezra as he looks deep in thought.

"Oh, sorry I was just thinking about us. I'm not sure what I want right now. On one hand I'm forbidden to act on my feelings for you, but on the other that oath was under the order. Which no longer exists, so what does that mean?" He says.

"To me it means you're free to do as you please. That it's completely up to you. If I were you I'd go for it. That was the old rules. But that's just my opinion. Personally I think you and Kanan are both just letting them get in your way of happiness."

"Sabine, I love you. I can't deny it anymore but what if we do act on it?"

"Ezra, we'll never know unless we do." I say pulling him into my cabin.

"Sabine what are you doing?" He ask.

"Just kiss me." I say kissing his cheek.

He grabs my face and pulls my lips to his. He presses his lips hard into mine. Then he opens his mouth just enough for his tongue to come out. He pushes open my mouth with it and sticks it in mine. I return the gesture. We had become more than friends over the past year. Somehow we had gone from friends to being like siblings or best friends to dating. This wasn't the first time we kissed but it was never like this before. This had a lot of passion behind it. Slowly he pulled away.

I had already taken off my armor but was still wearing my black jumpsuit. He had taken off his com and shinguard as well. The two of us sitting on my bed. He had his arm behind my neck massaging my shoulder. I leaned over and kissed him again and reached up grabbing his hand and pulling it down to where I wanted it more in the process. Then I gently rested my head on his shoulders as he continues massaging me. He kisses my forehead. I reach up and pull his hand down between my breast and lean in closer to him. He picks up on where I placed his hand and pulls me closer and starts to massage my breast. I pull in more until our lips meet and wrap my arms around his neck. We kiss passionately our tongues inside the others mouth as he squeezes my both my breast with both hands. I wrap my legs around his waist to get even closer. This was the farthest ether of us had ever been.

He pulls away and looks me in the eyes. His deep blue sapphire eyes staring at me in the way I have never seen him look before. I see my own eyes reflecting the same look back at him.

"Should we?" He ask.

"Why not?" I respond reaching for the bottom of his shirt. I start to pull it up but he swings my legs over the edge of the bed and gets down on his knees. He grabs the top of my pants and pulls them down to the ground. My underwear along with them.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He ask.

"Honestly I don't care anymore." I say giving him complete control over what we do next.

"Ok, if you're sure." He says then starts to touch me between my bare legs. He feels around until he finds my opening then fingers me repeatedly. Next he places his mouth there and starts sucking. I feel his tongue enter me and go around my pussy. I let out a soft moan of pleasure. He pulls out and starts fingering me again. "Enjoying this." He notes.

"I've never done anything like this before." I say nodding yes.

"I would hope not. I haven't ether." He says. He places his mouth back between my legs keeping his finger inside me. He licks around everywhere before his tongue finds the opening again. It enters me again and he pulls his finger out and places his hand on my leg. Then he reaches up with the other hand and grabs my left breast under my shirt and bra. He squeezes it tightly. His other hand soon follows. I pull my shirt and bra up to my neck to give him better access.

More soft moans escape my mouth. "Keep going!" I say. He does. He pulls off my breast and goes back to fingering me. This time he uses both hands.

"Sorry my jaw needs a break." He says. It isn't log before his mouth return to its spot. I grab the sheets with both hands and pull them up. He then reaches up again but this time not for my breast. I grab his hand and squeeze it tight. He does the same as his sucking quickens. He lets go and starts finger me again with his tongue still in me. I feel a slight pain and let out a small cry. He hears it and looks up.

"Did I hurt you?"

"A little but it felt good. Don't stop." I say. He looks back at me slightly confused, but goes back to what he was doing. I keep wishing to pull him up to kiss me and undress him for more. I so badly want more. His hands go up to my breast one more time.

"You can stop anytime if you feel like it." I say. Even though I want more still I thought. I could tell he was starting to get tired. He was squeezing my breast a little softer now and he was slowing down a lot. He pulled away from me bring his hands to my hips. He kissed above and below my pussy. Then he kissed both the inside of my legs for right to left. He then continue to kiss my stomach working his way back up to my lips. He pulled me up to my feet and help me pull back down my shirt. He kissed my neck then and help me pull up my pants. Now both standing he wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my lips with such passion the force of it almost knocks me backwards again. I wrap my arms around his neck pulling myself closer to him and positioning my feet in a way that will prevent myself from falling. Not that I don't trust him to catch me but if I fall he's going down with me & I don't know if I can stop myself from going any further if we do fall. The kiss goes on forever it seems like. When we both finally pull away he looks at me with those sapphire eyes and I know he loves me. He knows I feel the same way. Nether one of us has to say it. He can almost read my mind right now. He smiles at me.

"I almost want to go farther." I say knowing I didn't have to.

"Maybe next time. This is as far as I wanted to go." He says. It's fine with me. It only means that there will be a next time. He wraps his arm around my shoulders and walks me to a chair. He almost falls himself on the way. I laugh a little after helping him catch himself.

"You need to sit down?" He ask.

"I'm not the one that almost fell." I tease him smiling. Drunk on love I think to myself. I can handle him but he can't handle me.

He regains his balance.

"Guess it's time to go." I say. We had been doing this longer than I thought. I'm shocked no one walked in on us.

He nods "Kanan's going to come looking for me if I don't." He kisses me one last time before he leaves for his cabin. I watch him until the cabin door closes with a hiss. Just before it did he looks back and winks at me. I blow him a kiss.

"Ni kar'taylir darasuum gar ner Jetii. Ni chaab bid ketye ibac eak ibacDarjetii malyasa'yr chakur gar be'chaaj teh ni. Mie turyr dush'shya (doshishya)

ui: than

ui kyr'am. Ni narir nakar'mir meh Ni liser cuyanir uresgar. Ni cak mirdir Ni echoy'la gar a at katktas gar ganar yaim'ol. Atkatktas tonight Ni kar'taylir ibac gar cuyir morut'yc. Nuhoy pirustiner kebiin eyed kar'taylir darasuum." I whispered to myself in mando.

* Translation: I love you my Jedi. I fear so much that one day that Sith will steal you away from me. Such a fate worse than death. I don't know if I could survive without you. I already thought I lost you but at least you have returned. At least tonight I know that you are safe. Sleep well my blue eyed love.


	2. Kanera 1

Connections, Love, & Attachment

"A Jedi should not know anger, nor hatred, nor LOVE."

Padmé: "Are you allowed to love? I thought that was forbidden for a Jedi?"

Anakin: "Attachment is forbidden. Passion is forbidden. Compassion, which some would define as unconditional love, is central to a Jedi's life, so you might say we're encouraged to love."

-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-

Note: please don't ask me to update soon with this one. These story is not something you can write in one day anytime I want to. The first one took a lot for me to write. I was thinking about my ex boyfriend that day for some reason. The relationship ended a few months ago. We're still friends but we don't ever get to see each other at all anymore. We've known each other for four years. He's been my closest friend since we met. When I write this story I'm thinking about him. I'm ok with it, but not really over it. I don't think I'll ever really be. He's the first guy outside my family I trusted.

-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-

Hera:

"Spill it love." I say. I know that look better than any other look he has. He's given me that look several times over the years. "You're thinking about us."

"A little, something else just occurred to me. You know how your always saying Ezra and I are so much alike." Kanan says.

"Yes, you two could be more like each other if you were father and son." I say.

"Does the same thing apply to you and Sabine?" He ask.

"Never really thought about it. I guess in some ways we are a lot alike as well. Why?" I respond.

"You don't think that they are… you know like the two of us?" He adds.

I think about it for a minute before I respond.

"Are you asking me if they're involved with each other? Honestly, it wouldn't surprise me. They are both teenagers and they are attracted to each other. Even though Sabine denies it you can tell she's bluffing."

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

"You worry to much love. If they are so what. You would sound like a hypocrite if you called them out on it. We both would. I guess you could have Zeb do confront them but I don't think they would listen. It's only a matter of time before they do if there not already."

"Knowing Zeb he might encourage them."

"Love your honestly worried about the kids being to much like us. Why does it even matter?"

"Ezra's a Jedi in training. That type of behavior is forbidden."

"And your a Jedi. Your forbidden to act on your feelings as well. Does that stop us? It doesn't stop this." I say placing my hands on his face and kissing him right on the lips. He returns the kiss.

"It doesn't stop you from responding." I whisper.

"Well darling, you have a way of breaking me apart. I can't deny you anything." He says lifting me up by the waist. He coms Zeb. "Hey big guy. Hera and I are going to be busy tonight."

"Ok boss, what about the kids? Want me to get them out too?" Zeb responses.

"No, I don't think they will be disturbing us. They're busy themselves." I say.

"I thought you said you didn't know." Kanan says.

"Oh they are but that wasn't the point love." I say.

"The kid's get a little action from the artist? So that's what they're doing across the hall. Way to go Ezra. It took you long enough." Zeb says.

"They're doing what? Now?" Kanan says. I calm him down with another kiss.

"We don't know that for sure love."

The kiss distraction him enough to keep him from running into Sabine's cabin as we pass by it. Kanan pushes me against the wall trying to get my cabin door open while we continue to make out.

Once it's open he carries me through it. I waste no time unbuckling his armor. It falls to the ground.

Kanan pulls off my pilot helmet as I reach for the bottom of his shirt. I pull off his shirt and feel the zip in the back of my suit go down. He sets me down on my bed kissing my neck as my suit slips off my shoulders and he pulls it down to my waist. My hands go straight to work on his pants button and zipper. He undoes my bra and tosses it across the room his pants fall down in the process. He then makes quick work removing the rest of my suit.

"You know I'm going to make sure not a single inch of you isn't covered in kiss before we're done right?" he says.

"You say that every time love." I say as he works his way to down my neck and upper body.

"I mean it every time." he says between kisses.

"And you follow through every time." I add laughing slightly. Then let out a small moan as he reaches my breast.

I grab his ponytail and pull it out. His hair falls down. He goes farther down my body. I pull off his under shirt. My hands run over his abs. He pulls me panties off with his teeth. I grab his boxers as he starts to work his way back up my body. His boxers going off slowly as he moves up.

"You ready Love?" He ask as he kisses my breast again.

"I'm always ready for my Jedi." I say.

He laughs a little at that. "This is very Jedi like of me is it."

"Doesn't matter what you do. To me you'll always be my Jedi knight in shining armor." I sigh.

Another moan escapes my mouth. I pull his head up to mine and bring our lips together. We kiss passionately and I feel him enter me.

"Uhmm. Getting straight to it this time I see." I get out between kisses.

"Couldn't help it. Passion is forbidden remember." He whispers against my lips. His tongue enters my mouth as he goes deeper into me.

"Oh Kanan!" I moan. I wrap his hair in my hands and tug at it. He pulls away from the kiss and starts to thrust. He strokes my lekku and kisses my forehead.

"I love you Hera. I don't care that this was forbidden. The Jedi were wrong. Love doesn't lead to the dark side. It saves you from it."

My back arches as he enters me again. I let out a moan. His hands move to my breast and he starts to massage them. My mind goes numb. My breathing quickens. I moan several more times.

"Kanan, don't stop. Please don't ever stop."

"Why would I ever stop loving the most beautiful Twi'lik women in the universe."

"You're just saying that."

"I might be a little bias. You are the best relationship I've ever had." He kisses my lips again. This kiss last longer than any other.

"Not many women would be able to put up with you and your Padawan. I never met two people so stubborn." I say once it ends.

"Do you really want to insult me right now?"

"No, just stating the truth. Umm do that again love."

"Anything you please my lady."

I roll my eyes. "Always such a romantic aren't you Sir Jarrus."

"Only for you darling."

"True not every girl gets her knight like I do. I don't think anyone gets a Jedi this way."

"Except you and Sabine apparently."

"Finally coming around to that are we."

"I guess I'll have to learn to live with it. Like you said I can't really stop them." He says rolling us both on our sides.

"Kanan, will you please stay with me tonight." I ask.

"Don't I always?" He replies.

"Except when Ezra needs you."

"He'll be ok tonight. If he has any common sense he'll stay with Sabine tonight."

"They're teenagers love. This was their first time together. He's not going to stay. They don't want to get caught. They don't know we know."

"He'll still be fine. No one has nightmares after that. It fills your mind and you want more."

We fall asleep Kanan still inside me.

The next morning I wake up and Kanan's gone. I get dressed and leave my cabin.

"Kanan?" I say finding him standing outside his cabin he now shares with Ezra the door opened.

"Shush, come here and look." He whispers. I walk over. He wraps his arms around me.

Ezra and Sabine were both asleep on the top bunk. They were both in their night clothes. Ezra had his arms around Sabine who's head was resting on his chest.

"Ezra." Sabine mumbles.

"I guess he didn't stay but she didn't want him to be alone." I say.

"He said her name earlier. They're kinda a cute couple aren't they? I wonder what their parents would think about the two of them." Kanan says. Just then Kanan pulls me to a certain spot. "Sorry I kinda want to watch this and if they see us…" he whispers.

Ezra's eyes slowly open. He looks down at Sabine using his chest as a pillow. "Oh Sabine." He says rolling his eyes.

"Umm Ezra." She mumbles sleepy.

"I'm right here." He says leaning down and kiss her forehead. She pulls herself up and rolls on top of him. It knocks the breath out of him for a second. He regains his breath and takes her head in his hands and pulls her face up to his. "I love you." He says then kisses her on the lips. We watch as he pulls away.

"Ezra? Did you just?" She yawns.

"Uh huh." He nods. She wraps her arms around him and kisses him back. He gratefully returns the kiss.

"You're right love they are cute together." I whisper looking up at Kanan. He leans down and kisses me on the lips.

"Should we interrupt them now?" He ask.

"You may." I say giving him my permission.

"Uhum" he clears his throat and stepping into view. "I'm sorry to interrupt the two of you but can I borrow my Padawan for a moment."

Both of them breaking away from their kissing and looking at him.

"Sorry boss. It won't happen again." Sabine says.

"Master, I can explain." Ezra manages to say.

"There's no need to Ezra. I know what the two of you were up to last night. Next time I find the two of you together it better be in her room." Kanan says.

"You knew and you're not mad?" They boys ask. "Do the others?"

"It took you two long enough. For goodness sakes even a blind man could see their was something between you two. No offense love." I say.

"None taken." Kanan says.

"So you both knew all along?" Ezra asks.

"And your all ok with it?" Sabine adds.

"I wasn't at first when I sensed it. Hera here had to calm me down and keep me from bursting in on you two." Kanan says.

"I'm fine with it. Teens will be teens, but what would your parents say if they were around?" I say.

Both teens blush a little.

"Come on kids I'll make breakfast. Zeb will be back any minute now." I say.


	3. Sabezra 2

Connections, Love, & Attachment

Sabine:

I was laying down in my cabin admiring my artwork on the walls when I heard my door slide open.

"The others left already. It's just the two of us." Ezra says. It's the first time we've ever been left alone together.

"How long until they get back?" I ask. He walks in and lays down next to me.

"Should be a while. Overnight at the very least." He says.

"So what are we going to do?" I ask.

"Well we're finally alone. What do you want to do." He says just before kissing me. We both sit up. He starts rubbing my shoulders again.

"If you're hinting at doing that again you promised me I'd get something in return this time." I say.

"Oh you will." He says. He uses the force to turn on some music.

"Ok than sit back and watch." I say. I start strip dancing to the song. He watches in amazement. Once I'm undressed I pull him down to the bench by my table. I sit on his lap and remove his shirt and rub his abs. Then I get up pulling him up with me. I unbutton his pants and gently push him back down. He puts his head between my legs and starts doing what he did last time.

"Oh no it's my turn this time." I say pulling his pants off. I pull away from him. He gives me a sad look. "I'll make it up to you." I say. I pull him back up to the bed and pull him on top of me. I lick his dick a couple of times before I pull it into my mouth. He makes a sound of enjoyment as I suck on it. I feel it all around with my tongue.

Ezra pulls away. He looks at me then pulls me into a kiss.

"How in the world did you keep from doing this last time." He says.

"It took a lot of strength not to just claim you as my own. I don't know how I keep from even pulling you into a kiss like this. I really wanted to." I say.

"You want to go all the way?" he ask.

"Ezra Bridger, I want you more than I've ever wanted anything. I want to be yours." I say.

"You sure." he ask kissing me again.

"Never been more sure of anything in my life." I answer. Now we are in full on make out mode. Suddenly I feel a pain like something is tearing. It's painful but also feels good leaving me biting my lower lip holding back a scream of both pain and pleasure. I feel something pushing it's way into me. It hurts but in a good way as it goes deeper in tearing away anything in it's path. "Ezra!" I scream unable to hold it back any longer. He stops. "Don't stop keep going." I pant trying to keep my breath.

He goes deeper into me as he kisses my neck. Then he starts to trust. I fill part of him slide up and down inside of me. It's getting harder to breathe.

"Are you enjoying this love." Ezra whispers in my ear nibbling at it.

"Of course. A girl could get use to this." I whisper back. He goes back in me and his hands massage my breast. "You?" I moan.

Ezra pulls up, smiles, and gives me a look like he's got an idea. Before I have a chance to ask what he's thinking about he responds. "Oh you'll see."

Ezra pulls himself back down. His mouth landing on my left breast. He starts licking my nipple and then kisses it. Suddenly he bites down gently on it. I let out a scream of pleasure and pain. I grab the sheets and arch my back. He moves to my right and gives it the same treatment. I breathe out deeply and moan "Oh Ezra."

He moves between my breast and bites me as he kisses me there. I can't even speak anymore. He moves up my chest to my neck leaving behind a trail of kisses.

"I want you Sabine. There's nothing I enjoy more than you." He says between kisses. I just drool at this point. I've felt wet since before we started but now I feel it spilling out of me. Ezra pulls out then drives his dick into me.

"Harder Jedi. Harder." I yell. This shocks him some but he takes the suggestion and thrust harder and quicker into me. Quicker than I thought possible. My breathing gets harder and quicker as he goes. He pulls out again but this time he goes back in slower than he's been as something warm come out and flows into me. He finally ejected me with his sperm. I wrap my arms around him and pull myself closer to him keeping him from pulling out. I take one hand and move his lips to mine and kiss him.

"Leave it in." I whisper into his lips. My eyes fill with lust as I look into his.

"Ok?" He questions. He drops down pushing me down with him. "I'll stay in you." He clasps on top of me, but stays inside me.

"Good." I yawn and pull him closer to me. I roll us both on our sides making sure he's on the inside.

"Why?" He ask tiredly. I kiss him again. My lips part a bit and my tongue slips out and licks his bottom lip asking for permission to enter. He grants it and both our tongues enter the others mouth.

"Because I love you Ezra and if I can feel you inside me and in my arms I know no one can separate us tonight." I say.

"Sabine I love you too, and I'm not going anywhere. Not now or ever. I promise." He says.

"What about Maul? He's going to come back for you." I say.

"Eventually, he still won't take me away from you." He says kissing me again. "I won't let him."

"How are you going to stop him?" I ask. Ezra pulls out and reenters me again squirting more sperm into me.

"Kanan and I are expecting him now. We're more prepared for him. Even if he does manage to get me away from Kanan and the rest of the crew I won't let him touch you. He'll have to kill me before I'll leave you. Sabine, I'm yours and your mine. We're part of each other forever now." He says.

I kiss him again. "It gives a girl some peace of mind plus it feels so good. Like a part of me that I didn't even know was missing is being filled." I say.

"Fine, I'll stay all night." Ezra says giving in. He kisses me and pulls me in closer to him. "I like the warmth of your body anyways." He says as I rest my head on his chest. He starts stroking my hair.

"Don't ever leave. Let's just stay like this forever." I say. My fingers tangle into his blue and black hair. I kiss his lips again then rest my head back on his chest. We fall asleep like this.

The next morning I wake up with Ezra still inside me and my head still on his chest.

"Morning love." Ezra whispers as he kisses me awake. He rolls us both over and pins me down against the bed. "There not back yet."

"How much longer?" I ask.

"Long enough to go another round." He says. He finally pulls out of me from the night before.

"That long. What happened?" I ask pulling him into a kiss answering his unspoken question.

"Why you don't want anymore of me?" He ask a little upset.

"Oh I want you alright. Actually I never want to stop." I say then kiss him passionately. "Just want to know what happened."

"The Phantom broke down. Zeb and Chopper are watching the supplies while Kanan and Hera go get the parts to fix it." He says. He drops down on me and teases me.

"So how long do we have exactly?" I ask.

"Kanan said it would probably be another full day. I think Hera did it on purpose to get him alone." He answers as he fingers me.

"Ezra, stop teasing me." I say.

"Leaving me enough time to make sure every inch of your skin is covers in kisses." He says. Finally he enters me as he kisses my forehead. I kiss his neck. He moves moves down me with each trust kissing me in a different spot each time. I moan into his neck. He pulls me up into a sitting position once he gets to my chest. I wrap my legs around his waist to hold on to him as I scream in pleasure.

"Ezra, I love you." I yell. He pulls me off the bed and carries me over to the wall and pushes me up against it. His trust get harder and quicker than they were last night. "Oh Ezra!"

Ezra's kisses keep getting lower. We both have another orgasm as he passionately kisses every inch of my breast. I breathe deeply. He carries me to the table. As he carries me he moves down to kissing my stomach.

"One day this is going to be caring my child." He says.

"How do you know that?" I ask.

"Vision I had." He replies between kisses. "Don't worry it will still be a while before then." He says as he sets me down on top of the table. He moves down to kissing just below my pantie line.

"Oh no you don't not unless I get something to suck on as well." I say realizing what he's about to do.

"I'll finish later then." He says. "Let's get some breakfast right now."

"That sounds good." I say. I start to get up.

"Oh no. Your not going to put one foot on the ground all day today." He says pushing me back down into a sitting position.

"Then how am I supposed to get dressed."

"We're not!" He says as he picks me up. He enters me again as he does this. He carries me into the kitchen.

To be continued…


	4. Sabezra 3

Connections, Love, & Attachment

Sabine:

Ezra carried me from my cabin into the kitchen staying inside me the whole way. Finally he set me down on the counter next to the stovetop.

"Don't move. Remember your not touching the ground at all today. At least not if I get my way.

"So why are we spending the entire day nude?" I ask as he starts cooking. I kick my legs as I wait.

"Just because." He says. He mixes something in a bowl then pulls out some muffins tins. He pulls out a wooden spoon with some mix on it. "Want a taste before I pour it in the cups?" He ask.

"How could I say no?" I respond. He holds the spoon to my mouth and slips it in. "Delicious! Is that Jargon muffins?"

"Of course. Family recipe." He says as he sets the bowl down beside me. He lays the muffin tins on my lap and pulls down the cups and cooking spray. "Want to help?"

I take the cups and place them in the tin. He sprays each cup. Once there's a cup in each hole he starts to pour the muffin batter into the cups. Then he taste the spoon himself before he puts it into the oven and sets the timer.

"Now where was I?" He ask as he looks over me. "Oh yeah, making sure I kiss every inch of you."

"Ezra!" I yell as he pulls me off the counter and holds me as he enters me again.

He carries me to the table as we passionately kiss. He sets me down on his lap as he sits down on the bench.

"Sabine…" he starts to say but the timer interrupts him. He uses the force to open the oven door and pull the muffins out. Two pot holders sit on the table. The muffins land gently on top of them. "Kanan would kill me if he caught me using the force like this."

"I won't tell. It's kinda impressive." I say. Just then a muffin float in between us. Ezra grabs it and unwraps it. The muffins stays between us after he removes the cup. We both take a bite of it.

"Ezra, this is really sweet and romantic." I say.

"Well you deserve it Sabine." He says. We take another bite. We continue to eat like this until half the muffins are gone. Ezra sets me down on the table to wait as he puts them up then hands me a glass of blue milk. I smile. He knows it's my favorite. We both sit on the table drinking our milk for a while. When we finish he puts the cups in the sink to wash later.

Then Ezra turns around and looks at me with pure hunger for me. He picks me up again and carries me back to my cabin. He putting me up on my bed.

"Ezra, what are you planning on doing?" I ask.

"Sixty nine that way I can finish my goal of kissing every inch of you from the front, and you can get a little action too." He says.

"You have the whole day planned out around sex today don't you?" I ask.

"It only took an hour to plan. I figured I'd work on the front all morning. At lunch I cook spaghetti. Then I start working on kissing every inch of your back." He says.

"Spaghetti for lunch? What's for dinner then?" I ask.

"That's a surprise." He says as he lays down on top of me. He picks up kissing me in the same spot he was when I stopped him. "Let's see I was here right."

I moan as his dick entered my mouth and his kisses got closer to my pussy. Finally he reached it and I felt his tongue go inside me. I moan and start sucking on his dick. We continue to eat each other out for a while.

Ezra pulls completely out of me and starts fingering me as he kisses my inner thighs and working his way farther down.

He repeats the breakfast thing for lunch. He kisses my feet as he cooks. We share a plate of spaghetti. Of course we ended up eating both sides of the same noodle and ended up kissing when we meet. That was the entire point.

After lunch he started kissing the back of my legs. Before dinner we had even anus sex. For dinner he cooked some type of Naboo oysters. Then we had shower sex.

True to his word Ezra never let me lay a single foot on the floor. It made for some pretty awkward moments at certain points. Most of the time it was pretty romantic. Kanan and Hera said they are never leaving the two of us alone on the Ghost ever again. Like they had much room to talk. They spent the entire day in a hotel room while Zeb and Chopper where standard on the Phantom. Ezra was right. Hera removed a vital part of the ship so it wouldn't fly until it was put back in no matter how many repairs the two made. That keep Zeb and Chopper busy and from interrupting them all day. I think Hera's a little jealous though. They returned to find homemade muffins, as well as leftover spaghetti, and Naboo oysters in the fridge. It didn't take Kanan long to figure out what happened while they were gone. Hera's mad at him after hearing the whole story because Ezra better at being romantic then he is.

"Kanan you could learn a lot about being romantic from your Padawan." Hera is yelling at him.

Zeb is in his room laughing his butt off. Repeating "The Kid's got game. Who knew?"

"I was raised in the Jedi temple. That type of stuff was forbidden. I never learned to be romantic like that." Kanan yelled back at her. He leaves the room. He stops when he sees Ezra.

"Seriously, you never let her touch the ground and cooked her two gourmet meals." He says.

"Don't forget I made her favorite muffins for breakfast and made her wish from the night before come true." Ezra adds.

"That is way over board kid." Kanan says as he pinches the bridge of his nose. Ezra just shrugs his shoulders. "You could have at least tried to make your master look impressive to his lady." Kanan continues.

"Do or do not. There is no try." Ezra shrugs again. Kanan nearly slapped him for that one. Especially after he added "You taught me that Master."

"Ok, I set myself up for that one." Kanan says. "Can you at least make some of those dishes for Hera and I sometime? They were delicious, and what was in those muffins."

"They were." Hera says. "How did you learn to cook like that on the streets?"

"Oh those were all recipes I use to cook with my parents when I was little." Ezra says. "I kinda got ahold of some Lothal Jargons from a family friends farm on the last supply run. I then used them in a family recipe for the muffins. I guess I'm the only that has it now."

* Ok guys this one got really long. This is actually my sex fantasy put into SWR from. This has never actually happened. Apparently Ezra is a child prodigy cook and a natural at romance. I imagine living on the streets for that long you see and hear plenty of things about sex terms. I try to keep it classy yet mature. Tell me what you think. Am I doing a good job? Please no one ask me about how she used the bathroom with him carrying her everywhere all day. Hint awkward moments. I'm so not explaining that. I'll do my other sexual fantasy with Kanan and Hera. It really wouldn't work for Ezra and Sabine just yet. It's weird is all I'm going to say. I'm not going to end this with my usual parting words.


	5. Mother Daughter talk

Connections, Love, & Attachment

Mother Daughter Talk

•Guys I'm going to cover more of the family aspects in this story before I continue with the M rated part. I figured you could use a cool down chapter. I'll do one for the boys too. This one focuses on the girls. I just want to show that there's more to this story than what I've written in previous chapters. Remember that the most important things in any relationship is communication and love. Also love is unpredictable and irrational. It can build up slowly over time or it can be instant. The events I'm writing about in this story usually take place closer to the time of a New Hope than where were currently at in Rebels. Those of you that don't ship Ezra and Sabine give it a few years and I bet you'll change your mind. Friendships like that tend to grow over time. Ezra's already attracted to her. It's only a matter of time before she'll start looking at him differently. She might already be but she hasn't let on yet. I think it's a slow building love between them. A love built on true friendship and compassion for each other. Hera and Kanan are the same but they're farther down the road. As always may the force be with you.

•Cass

Hera:

Life had changed on the Ghost big time over the years. Each addition to the crew being a key part. Kanan and my friendship growing stronger each year. We had started out as friends. By the time Zeb joined us we were so much more. Sabine and Ezra both thought we were married by the time they joined a year apart. I guess we do act like we are at times. This crew has really become a family though everything we've been through. We have even got to watch as Sabine and Ezra grew closer together and became a mini version of Kanan and I.

Right now Sabine and I are watching them train and talking.

"So this is what it feels like to be in love with a Jedi." Sabine says.

"It is. It's hard but worth it to be with someone who values life so much. You've got it harder than I have though." I say.

"How so?" She ask. I put my arm around her shoulders.

"Ezra has a dark past based off of selfish habits that were necessary at the time. He went through a lot to get over that past. He's had to face his inner demons several times and you've been through it with him every step of the way. I never really had to do that with Kanan." I explain.

"But you and Kanan have been through a lot as well. You had to help him find himself." Sabine said.

"I could only do so much there. Ezra is the one that brought the Jedi out of him again. I only helped him get close to people after what happened to the Jedi. I couldn't bring the Jedi in him back. I just hoped that something would one day until it did." I say.

"Your were there for him when he went blind and when we almost lost Ezra to Maul. You were there for all of us." Sabine says.

"I was. Kanan needed someone to be there for him then. He needed help and that's what I was there for him. Same for the rest of the crew after every time we almost lost a member. You guys are family. That's what families do. They are there for each other when they need it, in both good and bad times. I see you and Ezra as my kids Sabine. A mothers always there for her kids." I respond.

"I think I speak for us both when I say we see you in the same way. You and Kanan are like parents to all three of us, Ezra, Zeb, and I. You guys are always looking out for us no matter what." She says.

"It's our job. Like I said we're family. All of us even Chopper and AP-5."

"Ah our two pets." Sabine says laughing.

Sabine:

"Hera, is it normal to worry about them? I keep thinking one day I will wake up and Ezra will be gone. Why?" I ask.

"Yeah, I know the feeling. It's not just with them though. It's this war on top of them being Jedi. Every time we get a mission rather it be as a team or solo missions it could be our last. It could always be the last time we see each other. Especially the two of them. Being a Jedi means putting your life on the line to protect others. Being a rebel means fighting to end corruption and tyrannical government. It means fighting for what you believe in and putting your life on the line every day." Hera explains.

"I understand that. What I don't understand is how they are supposed to be peacekeepers in a war." I say.

"Diplomacy, the Jedi were the protectors of the peace. Kanan told me once his Master disagreed with the Jedi taking military ranks. He said many Jedi agreed with her that Jedi shouldn't be part of the military action but the diplomatic efforts instead." She went on.

"Yeah, I can kinda see were Duchess Satine was coming from now. As a kid I never understood how Mandolor could be a neutral pacifist society when our past valued bravery and skill. We never lost that. Kanan and Ezra helped me see the importance of diplomacy." I say.

"Now back to what we were talking about before. You know I see a lot of Kanan in Ezra, and Kanan has said the same thing about us." Hera says.

"Yes, I do love him Hera. Just like you love Kanan. I have for a while now, but couldn't tell him until recently. I don't know when I started feeling this way exactly but I'm glad we are where we are now." I say answering an unspoken question. "It's almost like I'm in his mind now."

"I know that feeling. Kanan hated it when I started saying what he was thinking before he got it out. He'd ask me how I did it. I always responded jokingly with saying it was the force. That either earned a laugh or him asking 'which of us was the Jedi again.' Which made me laugh. That always ends with him kissing me." She says.

"Ezra just laughs kisses me and whispers 'Exactly, & here I thought I was the Jedi here.' Other times he's three steps ahead of me." I say.

"That's why he's the Jedi. They always are." She says. "I don't know where Ezra learned his romantic skills from, but they are good."

"What Kanan's aren't?" I ask.

"Not that good. The Jedi of old taught there younglings that attachment and love was forbidden. Kanan mostly adapted intimidation techniques to flirt with women when I first met him. It worked and still works for both, but his romantic skills come more from his nature than his heart. Ezra is definitely different there." Hera explains.

"He can go a little over board with it." I say.

"What do you expect. He's trying to impress an artist. That's hard to do. You don't see things the same way everyone else does. He has to get creative. Lucky, he's pretty crafty, so creativity is just as much part of him as it is with you. I think that's why you two have gotten so close over the years. Both of you are so creative that you became each other's muse." Hera says.

"I like how that sounds. You know that he's not my only muse though. Just as I don't think I'm his only muse. I think the rest of the crew is just as much of an inspiration for us as we are to each other." I say.

"I think you're right. We are, but everything changed for all of us once Ezra joined us." Hera says.

"Well, you're the heart Hera. Kanan's the brains. Zeb's the mussels." I say.

"You're the talent, face, and body of the crew. Chopper is the systems. AP-5 has become the gps." Hera adds.

"And Ezra's the soul and voice of the crew. Right now we're the voice of the rebellion but we're not the face." I say.

"True, but I sense that's about to come." Ezra says. I hadn't even noticed that they had finished training yet as I turn around to face him.

"So, you two are gossiping about us now?" Kanan ask Hera.

"Just some girl talk love. You know Mother Daughter talks." Hera says as she smiles at me.

"And we just happened to be the topic." Ezra laughs.

"You always seem to come up in them." I say.

"It's ok, we talk about you girls too you know." Both Jedi say.

"Zeb hates it. He doesn't like looking at you two that way." Ezra adds.

"I don't blame him." Hera says. "I wish he had someone like we do."

"Maybe one day he will." I say.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you but I'm tired." Kanan says.

"I think I'll grab something to drink first." Ezra says.

"Sabine what do you think about helping me cook the guys a proper meal?" Hera says.

"I'd love to." I reply.


	6. Sabezra 4

Connections, Love, & Attachment

•First I'm going back to the quote. Second I apologize ahead if you don't like country music. It's the Man in Black, so it's a classic and it fits here. Leave me alone I'm a country girl so I love it. Third for those that requested a deeper dive into Sabezra 3 (ch 4) I can explain why I didn't do that for chapter 5. I write a lot of this based off of stuff I know in some way or how I can imagine it. I didn't go in to detail in the first place for length and it's a weak area for me. I want to be sure I can write this right. I asked for some help with this. xXLustful DesireXx wrote an extinction of it in chapter 7 of "Ask and You Shall Receive" this will be my take on it. I was waiting on it to go up before I wrote this. For the first time in this story I'll be writing Ezra's POV in this story. The last chapter was a cool down chapter to help you through the

I keep a close watch on this heart of mine I keep my eyes wide open all the time I keep the ends out for the tie that binds Because you're mine, I walk the line

I find it very, very easy to be true I find myself alone when each day is through Yes, I'll admit that I'm a fool for you Because you're mine, I walk the line

As sure as night is dark and day is light I keep you on my mind both day and night And happiness I've known proves that it's right Because you're mine, I walk the line

You've got a way to keep me on your side You give me cause for love that I can't hide For you I know I'd even try to turn the tide Because you're mine, I walk the line

I keep a close watch on this heart of mine I keep my eyes wide open all the time I keep the ends out for the tie that binds Because you're mine, I walk the line

⁃Jonny Cash "I Walk the Line"

Ezra:

I understand now why the Jedi forbid love and attachments. Passion can get out of control. Kanan has me keeping this Journal of every time I have a brush with the dark side. Unfortunately this is my third time. It kinda just happened. I got caught up in the moment. I never imagined such a happy moment could cause so much harm. I can control myself under it's influence now. Thank goodness Sabine was too distracted to notice my eyes change colors. She definitely felt the change in temperature. Luckily she dismissed it as just being wet and out of the water. She pulled me out but Kanan had already sensed it as well. He's on his way back now. I'm distracting Sabine by watching Dr. Who (A/N: that show had to exist a long time ago in a GFFA & you guys know it.).

Kanan and I are going to have a long talk when he got back. I should probably start from the beginning.

After last nights sex I spent the night with her while the others were gone. When I woke up Kanan com to tell me that they weren't going to be back until late tonight. It was then that I decided to make this the most romantic day ever.

When I told Sabine about the others I made her two promises. One that I would kiss every inch of her body, and two that I wasn't going to let her feet touch the floor all day.

We began the morning with another round of normal sex. I kissed her all the way down to her pantie line before she stopped me. I then carried her to the kitchen and made the two of us muffins. We licked the bowls and spoons together while they were baking. Then she sat on my lap both of us naked as we fed them to each other.

After breakfast we went back to her room were we 69ed it. I managed to kiss her all the way to knees as she sucked on my dick.

We made out for a few hours and then I picked up kissing the bottom part of her legs down to her toes.

For lunch I made us spaghetti and meatballs. We split the plate in the same way we sat for breakfast. At several points we were eating the same noodle and started French kissing.

After lunch I went to work kissing every inch of her back side. I worked my way up her back slowly. The sight of her like that only making me want her more.

"On your knees. I want to try something." I said eyeing her ass. I couldn't contain myself I just had to try it. She listened to me. I stuck a finger up her butt and one in her pussy with my other hand. She moaned in pleasure. I added a second finger in both. Then I added a third after a while. A few moments later I stuck my dick in her ass as I used both hands to finger her pussy. As I trusted inside of her I started to feel cold. Much like I had felt the times I brushed against the dark side.

I ignored it. I probably shouldn't have, but I continued for a while. Sabine couldn't respond anymore. All she could do was droll and wait for her next climax. At this point I allowed the force to guide me to make the next move.

Finally I stopped. I got down and got us both some fresh clothes and pulled out a couple of towels. Then I spread a box of rose petals I found in the bath tub. I did all of this while under the influence of the force. I dressed Sabine this time before carrying her to the kitchen again. I cooked us some Naboo Love Oysters. As if this wasn't a sexy enough day as it was, but Kanan had told me to trust the force. This was the recipe it lead me to. Sabine and I feed them to each other again.

After dinner I carried Sabine to the refresher. I sat her down on the counter in there as I ran our bath and lit a bunch of candles I found with the red rose petals. Then I poured some bathing oils and bath salts into the water. Finally I dimmed the lights and put on some music. A love song started playing.

I pick Sabine off the counter kissing every uncovered spot.

"Haven't you already kissed there?" She asked me.

"I'm a perfectionist. Just to be sure, I always do a double-check." I responded. Then I kissed her even more passionately.

I set her on the edge of the tub and started to undress her to the tone of the song. Then I picked her up bridal style and placed her in the tub.

She watched me as I undressed. Once I was finished I climbed in with her. The water went over the ledge putting out a few of the candles. I tickled the little spot between her breast that I had discovered earlier today as well as a few other more acceptable places I swore to myself I would never tell anyone else about. Her laughter echoed in the room.

I lifted her up and set her on the edge of the tub against the wall whilst French kissing her. Then I moved down to her opening. I started licking around it and rubbing her thighs at the same time.

She closed her eyes as she moaned in pure pleasure. I suddenly felt the coldest I had ever felt in the force. Her fingers intwined with my hair.

I took a quick break to look up at her. In the process I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror behind her. My eyes were yellow with a small red ring around it. As I go back to my task I feel Sabine shiver. Her finger slips under my chin. I close my eyes as I feel her gently lift my head to look at her. 'You were just seeing things. Your eyes are blue like they always have been.' I think to myself before I open my eyes to look into hers.

"Ezra, this feels incredible, but I'm a little cold out here." She says in a lust field voice.

"I know." I say with a mischievous look. I catch my reflection again. My eyes are blue again. I returned to my task more feverishly than before.

She arched her back as I slipped my tongue into her. Her breast pointing up. I took advantage of the moment. With my Jedi reflexes I quickly moved my mouth to her breast and slipping into her in one swift move. I licked and kissed her nipples as I slowly dragged her back into the water.

Once back in the water I started trusting harder. Sabine cried out in pleasure at both the sexual pleasure and the warmth of the water. I released myself seconds later.

We laid there like that for a moment just feeling each other's hearts quickly beating. I was still inside her. My head resting on her breast.

I lifted my head and kissed her cheek. Then escaping her hold I refreshed the water. I put some soap on a loofa as I asked her to turn. I then washed every part of her. She climaxed one last time as I washed her more tender spots. She let me have complete control over her.

Once I was done I quickly scrubbed myself clean and got out of the tub grabbing both towels. I wrapped one around my waist. I turned back around to notice Sabine trying to get out of the tub.

"No, no. Stay in there and enjoy the warmth of the water a little longer while I prepare something else." I scolded her in a loving tone.

She smiled and leaned back against the tub as she soaked in the water.

I left her like that, as I quickly went to my room and grabbed my favorite blanket that I used every night and got dressed. I then returned to the refresher and used the force to pull her out of the tub and layer her down on the blanket in my arms bridle style. She jerked at the sudden movement.

I used the force to bring her clothing to her and dressed her.

"I told you I wasn't going to let you touch the floor today." I say teasingly with a smile. The cold feeling from earlier long gone. Sabine kissed me on the lips. She opened her mouth giving my tongue permission to enter before I even asked. She allowed me to lead the passion of the kiss.

I pulled away. "We still have some time. Want to watch that episode you were talking about the other day?" I asked.

"Oh! Ezra, you remember!" She exclaimed in a shocked tone.

"How could I forget something you love so much?" I replied with a grin.

I carried her back to her room. That's where we are right now. She's watching Dr. Who while I talk to Kanan though the force.

"Ezra Bridger! I don't know what you did but with what I sensed whatever it is your in trouble this time." Kanan says though our force bond.

"How long do we have?"

"How long do you think? Hera and I headed back to the Phantom as soon as I sensed your little stunt in the force. I'm not even sure if I want to know what you did."

"Probably not but you'll probably find out anyways. Fair warning Hera's going to be mad."

"Tell me you didn't wreak the Ghost. We're almost back and it looks fine from the inside."

"She's not going to be mad at me."

Just then I hear the familiar sound of the Phantom docking to the Ghost.

"Why is there water and rose petals all over the refresher?" Zeb ask after a few minutes of silence.

"There's muffins on the counter. Wait there's also left over spaghetti and Naboo Oysters in the fridge that wasn't there when we left." Hera calls from the kitchen.

"Can I talk to my Padawan?" Kanan asked Sabine.

"Sure, you know he really knows how to treat a girl." She answers.

I get up to help Kanan to the Kitchen. He smells the room.

"You fixed Italian food and Naboo Oysters? I didn't know you could cook." He says shocked.

"I also baked the muffins." I confessed.

"I'm guessing the rose petals in the tub were your doing as well." He states.

"Bingo, it was for Sabine and I to…" I started before he finished.

"Set the mood. I know. Between your clues and that passion I sensed radiating off you in the force I think everyone can put the puzzle pieces together." Kanan says smiling.

"Who would have thought the kid has game!" Zeb exclaimed bursting into laughter. He gives my a big pat on the back before heading off to his bunk. Hera's eyes turn to Kanan with a slant that means someone's in trouble. I'm glad she's not giving me that look.

"Why don't you ever do something like this?" She ask.

"Hera I can explain!" Kanan says to her as she storms off. He then turns to me. "Kid couldn't you at least have made your master look good for his lady?"

"Sorry, too much?" I ask laughing.

"Well I can see why you touched the dark side again. Don't think I'm letting you off the hook this time. We're going to talk about this during your next lesson." He says. "At least you didn't crack open my secret bottle of Alderaan wine. Thanks to you I have to do some damage control."

"Yeah, I'll probably never hear the end of it this time." I say.

"Nether will I." He says as he goes after Hera.


End file.
